What if
by woodbury.mariah
Summary: What if Al, Drew, and Peter had succeeded, not in throwing her into the chasm, but in raping her? What if there was no magnificent Four around to save her? What if the big bad Eric liked her, possibly even loved her? I don't know if this story will be a one-shot or not. I guess that depends on the reviews I get and what you guys would like. Anyways, Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Peter's POV** :

No one will find out what we did. She wouldn't dare speak a word to any living soul, not even her best friend, Christina.

 **Tris' POV** :

I'm writing a note. So far it says:

To whom it may concern:

I had lost everything I had left. My dignity, my virginity, and my self-respect. I owe these things to three people. One of which was my best friend.

Al, I forgive you but what you did was wrong. Just because I forgive you does not mean that you are brave or Dauntless. If anything it just makes you a bigger coward. I just can't believe that you agreed to work with Peter and Drew. Of all people, you had to work with them. You stood there and watched as they destroyed my innocence. You watched them hurt me and you did nothing to help me.

Christina, I love you. Thanks for being there when I needed you.

I'm sorry to anyone I may have inconvenienced with my death.

Tris

I lay the folded piece of paper on my pillow and sneak out of the dorm rooms. No one will miss me.

"Stiff, where do you think you're going?" a deep masculine voice says from behind me.

"Just a walk. What's it to you?" I growl impatiently.

"You're an initiate under my care. Before you go off, you must advise me of your actions," he turns me and looks me in my eyes. From his facial expression, I know he sees my pain and my resolve to stop trying.

"I'm just going for a walk, Four. Understood?" I ask sarcastically and he just nods and walks toward the dorm. I wonder why but I refuse to care.

I walk to the chasm and stand on the edge. My toes just going over the edge getting wet from the spray of the water. The thought of just free falling to my death puts a light smile on my face.

"What Stiff, you want more?" Peter snarls from one end of the bridge. I turn around and look him in the eyes.

Without another word I step off the ledge...


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter's POV:**

I can't believe she did it. She just stepped off the ledge and I watched. A blur runs to the side and reaches over the edge trying to catch the girl, but the look on his face says that he failed. The anger in his eyes when he turned to me made me train my eyes on the floor beneath my feet.

"What did you do to her?" he growls and steps toward me. I stumble back against the wall and shake my head.

"I didn't do anything, sir!" guilt fills my chest as I try to disappear. I made her kill herself. I'm to blame. This is my fault. I want to say all that but I can't. Something is holding me back and is forcing me to lie.

The muscular man shakes his head, not believing me and walks away mumbling something about me not being worth his time. He heads to the dorm where he will find an empty bed with a crinkled sheet of paper laying on the pillow having already been read by Four before he left with Christina. They shook their heads and laughed. I didn't want to read the note, in fear of what I did. In fear that I might want to stop her. My humanity told me to go find her and stop her. My ego told me to go to taunt her. Who do you think won? My ego, and I can't change a thing. It's too late. I stand up and walk back to the dorms to lay down and see if I get any sleep. By tomorrow the truth will be revealed as to why she did it. I'll be factionless by this time tomorrow, and it'll all be because I screwed up.

 **Eric's POV:**

He stood and watched but so did I. I was running to catch her, knowing her intentions, but I was too far and for that, I was too late to save her. I failed her and myself at the same time. I had her hand in my grasp and for a split second our eyes made contact and the pain and suffering that showed in her eyes broke me. I couldn't make her go through anymore. I couldn't put her through that. I would never be able to forgive myself and she would hate me for all of eternity. I couldn't be selfish and save her just so that I could see her every day but not touch her. In that split second, I made the decision to let her go and maybe, just maybe I'll see her on the other side.

 **Christina's POV:**

I can't believe she thought I would care. I mean it's horrible what they did to her, but she was the competition, and I wasn't about to let her win. Either way, I'm going to get first. How could I not? I have Four wrapped around my little finger and he doesn't even realize that I'm just using him. What they don't realize is that getting into Dauntless is a game. It's a game and I plan on doing whatever I have to, to get in. This is my childhood dream, to be Dauntless and become the best of the best. If that means I have to sleep to the top and lose a couple friends, then oh, well.


	3. Chapter 3

**?! POV:**

My eyes open slowly and my mind pounds as I try and recall what happened. Where am I? I think to myself. My neck, back, legs, arms, and my head are throbbing in pain. My mind is grasping for every memory that, I have that lead me up to this point. For some reason, all I can remember is a piercing grey. I know that grey. It was him. The man that used to push me to my limits. The man that always did what was best for me and my companions. He tried to save me. Keyword there is "tried," because I didn't let him. I whispered to him softly, asking him not to do this to me. I don't know if he heard that or if he just saw the pain I was feeling and he had mercy on me, letting me fall to my death. Now with that thought fresh in my mind, everything rushes through my mind. All the memories. The roughness of the wall against my chest. The pain that it inflicted and watching as Will, Christina, and Al, all distanced themselves from me weeks ago.

I am supposed to be dead, but for some reason, I'm not. To be honest, I'm glad I'm not. That split second when he had my hand gripped in his, I wanted to yell at him to pull me back up. I wanted to be brave and deal with the pain. I wanted to be alive and make new friends. Drop the old me and become Tris, not the Divergent girl, the Dauntless girl that earned her way to the top.

A realization comes to mind when I think of all of those that I left behind.

 **Eric's POV:**

I've stayed I my room for the past couple of days, not bothering to monitor the initiates today. The only reason I ever continued going was because of her. She was the only reason I went. She got on my nerves, yes. She annoyed the hell out of me, yes, but I loved her. Her beauty, even if she didn't see it. Her strength, even if she didn't know it. Her intelligence, even if she didn't feel it. Especially the way she wasn't all about herself, but that came from her Abnegation origins. She said to her friends once that she didn't belong there in Abnegation, but what she doesn't realize is that she did. She belongs everywhere.

When she left to see her brother, I wanted to walk up to her and kiss her for her defiance, but I couldn't because I had to keep up my leader act. I had to stay put and act like I was punishing her, by keeping her later for practices. I don't know if she realized it or not, but I did it for her. Everything I did since that first day, was for her. I specifically asked Max if I could oversee the transfer training instead so that I could be near her, I know, who would choose to be closer to the Stiff then they would have to be. Me, that's who. She intrigued me. Her laugh, when Christing and her jumped onto the building. It all intrigued me and made me want to know more. Made me want to be there next to her, watching her, observing her as she moved on. The kindness of her heart that led her to forgive Al for what he did was proof that she was innocent. She made me rethink all my actions. I no longer wanted to help Jeanine with anything to do with the Abnegation and overthrowing the government. Tris made me believe that there were others like her in Abnegation, that are worth saving.

When I was having all these doubts about Jeanine and her plans, I told Jack Kang the truth and how she was planning to overthrow the government. He sent a group of Dauntless soldiers after her to finish the deed, and to remove her from the premises. She was executed yesterday, and not one ounce of remorse fills my mind or my emotions. What she did was wrong and the fact that the girl that I possibly love is divergent was motivation enough for me to not want to follow through with this plan. I couldn't do that to her and destroy her family.

It was hard to see her being pulled out of the chasm as if she was nothing but a ragdoll with more weight. Max wanted me to do the eulogy, but I refused. I went to her funeral to hear all the same bullshit that I hear every time an initiate or someone jumps. That she was the bravest of the brave because she jumped into death which most of us are afraid of and that she was brave enough to venture into the unknown. I couldn't bear to hear any more or to watch Christina and her fake ass tears. I didn't want to watch as her friend cried and acted as though the thought of not having her here hurt them. They were the ones to push her off the ledge. Christina pushed her away when she needed her best friend the most. It pissed me off that they took this all at surface level because she was so much more than a Stiff from Abnegation. They say that the Stiffs make the best Dauntless because they become brave, strong, and loyal. They do everything because it benefits the ones they are protecting.

I can't do this without her, I've lost my brother and now I have lost the one who i let get away.

As I was walking back to my apartment after Max's dumbass speech, I see Uriah and Zeke hugging their mother who was sobbing and they had silent tears running down their faces. They glared at me, probably thinking that maybe I was one of the reasons she was gone. I've seen them hanging out with Tris and they acted like they've known each other their whole lives. Who knows, maybe they have. I walked into my apartment and punched the wall beside the door leaving a hole in the wall and then I laid my head against the wall, tears streaming down my face as I thought of everything that could have been.

 **Edgar's POV:**

She would have died, but i saved her. For him, but he doesn't know this. We watched as he cried for days in his room and how he did nothing to please himself because he was guilty.

I see movement to the corner of my eye and look over at the young girl on the gurney. She is sitting up and looking around with a confused look on her face, then they land on me.

"What am I doing here?" she asks. "I'm supposed to be dead."

"Well, you're not! You are now at the Underground security of the city. The chasm doesn't lead to death, it leads to a new beginning. You have the choice. Do you want to return to the city as a different person, or do you want to stay here as Tris Prior, daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior? The choice is yours and yours only. Choose wisely, and remember, always be brave," I reply. I don't know why I told her all that B.S. We don't have that power, but I guess we can integrate her into the faction system once again. We can plant her in the Pedrad home in Dauntless as a 15-year-old and then she can retake the aptitude test and choose another faction again. All these plans are forming in my mind as she thinks about this and looks at me.

"I want to go back as someone else. I want to be placed in the Pedrad home because their children are like family to me. They will understand and they will keep my secret. Please," she whines as she stands up. Slowly she looks around again and she notices that she is wearing a different shirt, one of my shirts. Panic stretches across her face and then she calms down because she probably realized her other clothes were dirty and stained. I toss her a bag with those clothes that I washed just last night. Without hesitation, she starts to change not even embarrassed.

"So, where am I?" she asks.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris' POV:

Turns out I'm in an underground company that helps all the "dead" people from Dauntless start a new life, outside of Chicago. The guy that is helping me looks familiar, but I can't place where I've seen him before. I need to know, but first I need to get home to my friends and family. That's where I am headed right now. Edgar is driving me to a meeting place we established with Hana, Zeke, and Uriah. I can't wait to see them. I've been here for two whole years, trying to convince myself I'm not Beatrice-Tris, I'm Katriz-Tris. I'm still Tris but I'm not Beatrice. My new name is Katriz.

We're on our way to meet up with Hana, Zeke, and Uriah, the story is I was a factionless child that they found out and about and they decided to take me in because I was still 15, too young to have been made factionless or even transfer factions. So tomorrow after I go home with them, I am going to choose a faction to stay in...again. I can't wait! I want to see him again. Though he won't recognize me, I died my hair a very light brown and I wear dark blue contacts for my eyes. I'm skinnier and I have filled out more. I no longer look like a 12-year-old boy.

[Time Lapse: The jump from the roof]

Eric's POV:

She looks so familiar, but I don't know why and I can't seem to understand why. She looks like someone I know, but she looks so different. I watch her.

"Alright, who wants to jump first?" I ask maliciously after I explain why and how to do this. I raise my right eyebrow at the initiates.

Tris' POV:

It's him. He's giving the welcome speach on the roof, just like when I joined. His voice, in person, is so much better than on camera. I missed him and I don't even know why.

Eric's POV:

"Me!" she raises her hand, confidently, yet still shyly. It's her! It can't be. She had grey-blue eyes, not piercing dark blue eyes. She had blonde hair, not light shiny brown hair. It pains me to see someone so similar, yet so different, who reminds me of her.

She confidently walks up to the ledge, climbs on, and falls backward. Before she fell back I could have sworn, I heard her say, "Don't let go this time." I freeze and decide I need to know what the hell she said and why.

"If you're not down there in the next five minutes, you're factionless!" I yell at the fearful initiates as I jump down to the net.

When I land at the bottom, I climb off the net and walk to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the group.

Tris' POV:

He grabs my arm and pulls me away, Four tries to get him to let me go, but he never does. He pulls me into the corner.

"Tris?" he asks, incredulous that I am right in front of him.

"How'd you know?" I whisper and look into his eyes.

"I heard you before you fell, I heard you," he whispers so low that I barely hear him, but when I put together his words, a gasp escapes my mouth.

"Really?" I question, not really caring whether he meant my plunge into the chasm or my jump into the net.

"Yes, I won't let you go this time, I promise," he pulls me into a hug and squeezes me tightly. Instinctively I wrap my arms around him and breathe in his scent. I'm in heaven right now, his arms, but then number boy has to ruin it.

"What the fuck, Eric? Why the hell are you hugging Katriz?" he growls. I roll my eyes and put my hand on his arm when he pulls away from me.

"Get away number boy! You have no right to stop me from showing affection to my friend!" There's a sting in my chest from that word. I don't want to be his friend, I want to be more than his friend.

"And how do you know Katriz?" Four retorts. Why the fuck does he care? Is he with Christina?

"Just go away number boy, my relationship with Eric is none of your concern," I growl at him and turn back to Eric who is smirking at Four. I smile at him and hold his hand in mine.

When Four finally walks away, Eric pulls me to his chest. "I saw them pull your body up, I saw them bury you. I heard the horrible lies that they said about you, I watched everyone mourn you, even the fake mourners. I lost you, I don't plan on doing it again."

I smile and kiss his cheek. "Is there any way I can get out of initiation free because I've done it all already?" I question hopefully.

"Sadly, no you can not because you 'died' a week before the end of initiation. I'm sorry," he kisses my forehead.

"I missed you," I whisper.I missed you too," he whispers into my hair. "I like the new look, it's more you."

I smile up at him. "Thank you, I wasn't sure you would like it," I bite my lip and he tugs it out from between my lips. He looks me in the eyes and I get lost in his piercing grey eyes. Someone from beside me clears their throats and I glance over to see Christina, the girl who was supposedly my best friend.

"Can I help you?" I glare at her.

"Uh, yeah, you're supposed to be with the rest of the initiates, not kissing up to my boyfriend," she crosses her arms and glares at me with the dark brown eyes that I once found comforting at some point. I scoff and look up at Eric, who has a look of confusion on his face. I smirk at her and turn to face her, putting my back against his chest.

"If he is really your boyfriend, why does he look so confused, as if you are lying to me and he's trying to remember when such a thing would happen?" His hands slide down to my waist, and I slowly get up in her face. "As far as not being with the rest of the initiates, keep in mind, I am Dauntless-born and you are Candor, so I suggest you stick to giving tours of Candor to their initiates." She scoffs and walks away angry, and I turn back to a smiling Eric.

"That was amazing!" he smiles at me and bites his lip. I watch as his teeth push into the plump pink skin and his tongue follows, soothing the torture.

I giggle and then glance up at the time: 6:19 PM. "I'm supposed to meet Uriah and Zeke in the cafeteria at 6:30, so you have ten minutes left with me!" He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"It's so nice to have you in my arms, I wanted to die when I saw them pull your body out of the chasm," he whispers. "It's so nice to know that you are not dead. What are you doing here anyway?" he places his soft lips against my forehead.

"I don't know, but the second I woke up, all I could remember were your eyes and the determination in them when you gripped my hand, hoping to save my life. I remembered the way your face went cold when I looked into your eyes and you made the decision to fulfill my wish and to let me end the way I wanted to end.

The second you let go, I wanted to grab your arm and pull myself to safety, but it was too late. I was falling and I could do absolutely nothing about it," I bury my face in his neck.


	5. Giving Up

I apologize for not updating sooner, but I have decided not to continue this story.


End file.
